The next morning/discussing the dream
Here's how the next morning and discussing the dream goes in The Beginning Adventure. next morning, Brian is now at the temple where he is talking to Zecora about his dreams. Zecora: Hmmm, premonitions you speak of? Ones of pain? And who is it in your dreams that suffers within your brain? Brian: Someone, I know. Zecora: Is it someone close to you? If so, then who? Brian: Yes. Mostly Sylveon and the kids. Zecora: You must be careful when sensing the future. Brian: I don't want these visions to come true, Zecora. Zecora: Death is a natural part of life. But it's not to be taken in strife. You must rejouse in those who go to afterlife and become one with the Force. And do not take a mourning course. As attachment leads to jealousness, and it is a symbol of greed and rebelousness. Brian: What should I do? Zecora: Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose. And also, heed my warnings, if you try to prevent this vision come coming true, you will only making it happen too. And a fear of lose, is a path to the Dark Side, and it's where you could get controled by your pride. sideswipes to where Vinny comes out one of the meeting rooms as Brian comes walking towards it Vinny: You're late. Brian: I have no excuse. I was held up. Vinny: Well, we've just had word that every place in involved in our big battle is now cleaned up and repaired. Brian: Alright. That's good to know. Vinny: So, what took you so long to be held up? Were you watching.... Brian: No! away sideswipes to the next scene where Brian is sitting in the rec room Brian: First Master Gruff, then my mother, and now this. When is this madness ever gonna end for me?! Yuna: Madness of what? Brian: gasps What do you want? Yuna: I came here to take a break from helping to train dragons. What are you doing? Brian: I was just thinking about Master Gruff, and my Mother. What are you doing here? Yuna: I'm only here to check over the notes me and Hiccup made today during the training session. Brian: Oh, okay. Yuna: a seat and starts looking over the notes. Brian: his mind Should I tell Yuna baout the issue? I mean she's really close to me. But can I really trust her? I don't know! Brian's shoulder angel: Your just gonna not tell her? shows up Brian: My shoulder angel. Brian's shoulder devil: Don't listen to that guy. shows off He's trying to leave you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that rocks. Brian's shoulder angel: Oh come off it. Brian's shoulder devil: You come off it. Brian's shoulder angel: You. Brian's shoulder devil: You. Brian's shoulder angel: You. Brian's shoulder devil: You infinity. Brian's shoulder angel: Grrr! Brian: Look, guys, I really appreciate your help, but this is something I must do by myself. Brian's shoulder angel: Okay. Brian's shoulder devil: Suite yourself. vanished and Brian sighs deeply Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy